Inconvienent Truth
by YukiKyo
Summary: House's experiencing some unfamiliar feelings and its greatly annoying him. The addition of a new doctor to Oncology doesnt help his feelings as it seems Cameron has taking a liking to him and this annoys him even more. Unpleasant things await them both
1. Unexpected Introduction

**A/N: First House fan fiction! I hope you guys like it. If you think I should alter it in any way, criticism is always welcome.**

**House/Cameron with some surprises along the way, dark surprises, so the fic may change ratings later on.**

**Don't own House...Man, do we really have to put that on every chapter?**

**Enjoy!**

**4/27/2009: Fixed some of the wording in this chapter, especially the parting words that House says to Haden. Other then that, minor changes.  
9/9/2010: I've decided to start working on this again. It's been so long since I've written this that I've had to go back through and read it. I fixed the mistakes, as the wording seemed really off. So look forward to this story being updated!**

**

* * *

**

Apparently Wilson couldn't handle the job of running the whole Oncology department himself for Cuddy thought it would be a good idea to hire someone to work as Wilson's lackey. Or at least that was how House thought of it, how he felt about the new employee, as if Wilson was too old to do the job himself. This was the main reason House was grumpier then usual. He didn't like the fact that there was someone new in his life that he would have to deal with. The fact that his leg was particularly painful wasn't helping matters. It was as if it knew how cranky he was and decided to add to his suffering.

He didn't want to deal with anyone today, yet he couldn't go home because he had just gotten there. There was the fact that there was probably a case waiting on his desk which he would give to his fellowship and try to stay out of Cuddy's and Wilson's way for he was no doubt showing his new employee around the hospital and Cuddy would just annoy him to no end. House didn't want to run into them and have to deal with a painful introduction of the new employee. He wouldn't have minded dishing out insults to the man if he had been in a better mood.

It seemed as if avoiding Wilson and his new crony was inevitable, for after an hour or so he saw the two outside his door. What surprised the doctor the most was the fact that there was a blond haired woman outside his office that looked exactly like Cameron. His eye's widened when he saw that it _was_ Cameron, and it looked like she was having a wonderful time with Wilson and the underling. The frown that was on his face at the sight of Wilson and the new doctor deepened at the sight of Cameron being so carefree around the two, especially the new doctor. He felt another feeling; yet he couldn't identify it. He was annoyed with the fact that Cameron was there with them, with the new doctor instead of being subjected to his criticism. The feeling that was so strange to him was jealousy. He was envious at the fact that Cameron was paying more attention to someone else then to him. He was not used to people not paying him any attention. He could understand why too, the doctor that Cuddy had hired was young, and to the woman in the hospital, very handsome. House didn't care for him though for he seemed very confident, knew that he was good looking and would use that to his advantage.

House wasn't sure what Cameron felt for him anymore. She had dated Chase, yet that relationship was on a 'break' according to Cameron. They had spent too much together and had gotten under each other's skin, so now they were taking some time apart from each other. To House it looked as if the young woman had found something new to oogle at, he'd have to say something snarky to Chase to get the Australian irritated. House couldn't help but smirk at the thought of aggravating his former coworker.

It was the sound of his office door opening that pulled House out of his thoughts. The scowl was back on his face at the site of the three in his office. _Did she _have_ to follow them in here?_ House thought to himself, not acknowledging them as they entered the room.

"What?" He asked, finally giving them his attention. He wasn't looking forward to the imminent conversation. Wilson cleared his throat, obviously a bit taken aback by House's gruff behavior. He understood how his friend acted, but usually he was never this harsh with people.

"I wanted to introduce you to the newest member of the Oncology department." Wilson explained, gesturing to the young man standing between him and Cameron. The man flashed House a big smile despite the fact that House was glowering at the man.

"It's nice to meet you. My name Haden Sable." The young doctor said, holding out a hand for the older doctor to take. For once House was unsure weather or not to introduce himself by shaking the man's hand. He couldn't help but take a look at Cameron to see how she was reacting to the situation. There was a slight smirk on her face that told him she knew what was going to happen. He wasn't going to shake his hand, instead she thought House would reply with some witty comment and leave the poor doctor unable to reply. Another feeling shot through him when he thought of the look on their faces when he proved them wrong, that he wouldn't act like his normal self. He would show kindness for once in his life and greet the young man standing in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gregory House." The doctor said, a small smile on his face as he introduced himself to the other doctor, firmly shaking his hand. It was so unlike House to be so polite that there was a visible change on both Cameron and Wilson's faces. They were visibly shocked that House had been so civil to someone. House found himself paying more attention to Cameron's reaction then to Wilson's. Even though he knew the woman no longer had any romantic interest in him he couldn't help but want to get her attention. It seemed childish, but for some reason he couldn't help himself.

He returned to his normal self within seconds, a snarky comment escaping his lips. "Doctor Sable, make sure keep an eye on Wilson, he likes to play rough." House told him with a nod before limping out of his office. He didn't want to be in the same room with the three of them any longer, it was getting suffocating to be around them. He couldn't help notice that when Cameron wasn't glaring at him for acting like his normal self, or looking surprised when he had so politely introduced himself, she was seen making googly eyes at the new young doctor. Not something House was very pleased to see.

These thoughts were frightening to House. He had never so much as batted an eyelash at people's personal lives, at how they reacted to certain situations. He couldn't understand why he was caring now, and about Cameron no less. It was established that neither of them had any feelings for the other, so why now after so much time had passed did things seem different. Recently he had found himself going to the ER more frequently, and it wasn't just to hide from Cuddy.

His life had suddenly taken a turn, one that he didn't want to make, one that he would try to deny for as long as possible.

It would have made things so much easier if Cameron didn't check up on him after lunch. But for what he had no idea, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He wanted to avoid her, Wilson, Cuddy and Sable for now for these unfamiliar feelings were annoying him all the more, and they seemed to happen when Cameron was around.


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2 Confrontation

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry it took a while. I don't do much on the weekends except for work at a grocery store and relax, so I work on the fanfic during the week, while I'm in class. Haha. Hope you guys like it. I feel like it's not as good as the first one, although I do like the House/Wilson interaction. I feel that this chapter does need some flushing out, so as always any critic is much welcomed.**

**I did update the first chapter, changed some words around. But nothing too major. Check out the new line I put in for House's parting sentence to Haden. I like it. haha.  
**

* * *

He had successfully avoided Wilson, Cameron and Haden, at least until lunch. Normally he would mooch off of Wilson, but today he didn't feel like it, he didn't want to be around the Three Musketeers. A groan of annoyance escaped his lips at seeing the three of them at a table together.

No one was paying much attention to him or at least that what he thought, he managed to leave the cafeteria, make it to his office and eat half his lunch before he saw that familiar blond hair. A slight groan escaped his lips at the sight of her. No doubt she was there to gush about Haden, something he didn't want to hear.

When he actually looked up at the girl he saw that there was a slight smile on her face, she looked smug. It made him a bit annoyed that she could be so smug around him. "What?" He asked, hiding the fact that he was a tiny bit pleased to see her. These new, unfamiliar feelings were things House couldn't yet name. All he knew was that these feelings were annoying and he didn't want to experience them, to let himself feel such things. He had gotten hurt in the past for feeling happy, so he did his best to rid himself of such thoughts and feelings. It had worked well for so long, but soon that would change, those feelings had started to stir again. It had been so long that he didn't recognize the feelings when they started to stir within him.

The smile on her face only broadened at his obviously annoyed tone. "Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on acting human for once." Cameron told him. In fact she had been extremely surprised to find that he had done such a thing, and she was puzzled by the fact. She had known house for a few years and had never known him to ever introduce himself in such a way. She wanted to know why he had acted that way, shown his human side to a complete stranger. "Actually, I wanted to know why in the world you would act that way." She told him, surprised that she was a bit annoyed that he had acted in such a way. To her it felt as if he was just messing with Wilson's newest employee, treating him kindly but then going behind his back and pulling some childish prank. "Everyone knows that you couldn't care less about people, especially meeting new people. Never have you been so kind to someone you've just met, in fact you're rarely kind to anyone." She told him, her voice stern and hard as the annoyance washed over her.

Truth be told House was a bit taken aback by her suddenly aggressive tone. She had never before cared about how he interacted with those around him. "Interesting, suddenly Cameron cares about me." He said with a wry smirk. The man couldn't quite grasp why she would care, or even both discussing the matter with him. For now House himself didn't even know why he had acted kindly towards his new co-worker, at least not the underlying cause. It was true he had wanted to show them something different, shock them and see how they reacted, but there was also another cause, one that House didn't recognize. When he saw Cameron's reaction, that was his main reason for doing something different, he wanted to show Cameron that he had a human side. He saw Cameron bristle at his comment.

"I don't care about you, you're a heartless bastard that loves playing with people's minds." She told him. He was only making her more annoyed, more upset with the fact that she had even bothered to discuss with him about the sudden attitude change. "I just wanted to know if you were being sincere with your greeting or if you were once again messing with someone." She told him, a sigh escaping her lips. It was always so draining trying to have a conversation with House. He always skated around everyone's questions, most often by asking his own questions. It was very hard to get a straight answer from House, and it looked like this time was no expecting.

"Well wouldn't you like to know." House told her. He didn't want to tell her mainly to keep her in suspense, it was enjoyable to poke fun at her, get under her skin until she got so annoyed with him that she stormed off. He surprised both himself and her by answering her question with a somewhat honest answer. "I wanted to mess with you guys, act nice to some sap and get a reaction. Turned out it went much better then what I expected. I think I'll go see how Wilson is dealing with things." House told her, pushing himself up off his chair, grabbing his cane and heading out his office door to go find Wilson.

He left Cameron in his office to digest what he had just told her, moving on to see how Wilson was handling his shock. "Hey Wilson, you still alive in here?" House called, not bothering to knock to announce that he was coming in. He saw his friend at his desk finishing his lunch. "Glad to know I didn't shock you to death." House teased, plopping down on the familiar couch, turning to face his friend.

Wilson swallowed a rather large bite of food before speaking. "Of course not, although I did think I would have a heart attack. I would never have expected House, the man with the ice heart, to show a total stranger compassion." Wilson explained, mocking his friend. It would take more then House being nice to cause the Oncologist to have a heart attack. Now if House showed kindness to Cuddy that would be cause for alarm. Like Cameron he too was curious as to why House had been so nice to some stranger. The fact that Haden was a doctor wasn't a factor for House was mean to anyone and everyone. "Why were you being so nice to Haden?" Wilson asked, unable to hold in his curiosity. "Because I'm gay." House stated with a straight face. Of course he was just harassing Wilson as he did numerous times a day.

House wanted to leave Wilson guessing, leave in the dark for a while longer. He decided he wouldn't tell Wilson like he told Cameron. But then that brings up the question as to why he would tell Cameron and not Wilson. He couldn't answer that question now, not for a long while. "You're gonna have to figure this out on your own. But I'll give you a hint, I told someone why, you just have to figure out who. And I could have told anyone, probably the blond hooker that came in earlier." He had given Wilson a hint, but whether or not the man would pick up on it was iffy. He had been reffering to Cameron, but everyone knew she was no hooker.

Wilson had enough sense to know that there had been no hooker in the hospital or anywhere near House. Now he just had to figure out who House had told. The fact that he had mentioned that the "hooker" had been blond was a big clue, he just had to find the right blond. It was a good thing there weren't many blond haired people House could have told, or had wanted to tell. "Guess I have to find them then." Wilson muttered, getting up out of his chair to head for the door. "Cause you can't just tell me yourself." The man muttered to House as he left in search of this blond "hooker". He only hoped it wouldn't take all day.


	3. Finding the Hooker

Finding the Hooker

**A/N: I realize that I've been using Dr. Haden Sable's first name when I write about him. Do you guys think I should go back and change it since everyone address's each other by their last name? I might go back and change Haden to Sable, but your input is always appreciated.**

**Do you guys think I should get a beta? I'm sure I have some grammatical errors in there, and no doubt the story could use some flushing out?  
Not sure if I like how the ending of this chapter turned out. If I should have had Wilson talk to House or not. But I do want to move the story along, have Haden and Cameron interact some more, and have House get annoyed at that. **

**Please tell me what you guys think. ~Thank you**

**

* * *

  
**

Wilson felt extremely stupid for taking so long in figuring out whom it was that House had talked to. Cameron of course, who had been in House's office when Haden had meet House. He hadn't thought of Cameron because he figured that would have been the last person House would have told, apparently he was wrong seeing as Cameron was the only person he told. Now he would have to track down Cameron and talk to her. It had been bugging Wilson as well, why House had acted that way. Wilson knew House better then anyone, and he still had been very surprised when House had acted properly towards Haden, like a human instead of a heartless jerk.

Now he just had to track down Cameron, which was proving more difficult then it should have been. He had checked the ER and found that she wasn't there. Haden, Cameron and himself had eaten lunch together, and Cameron had gone off to speak with House while Haden had gone back to his office for a while to finish unpacking his things. The conversation with House was long over, and Wilson was surprised that he was having such a difficult time finding the blond haired woman. It was when he passed by Haden's office that he saw Cameron talking with the young doctor. There was a grin on her face and it looked as if she were having a good time with the doctor. Frankly Wilson didn't know how to react to the way Cameron was acting. She looked a little flirtatious, enjoying the sight of a young, handsome doctor. He wondered how she could be so open with someone she had just met, then again Cameron was always the type of person to share her thoughts and feeling with most people. She was open to most people, especially when she had worked for House and had to deal with his patients. She only wanted to make them feel safe and welcomed, be a friend to them. _Just friends._ Wilson thought. _After all she has her relationship with Chase to work out._ He deduced in his head, hoping that was the case. He would have to watch Cameron and Haden more closely and pray that things wouldn't go beyond harmless flirting and a co-worker relationship. He could be wrong, as no one would have guessed that Chase and Cameron would have started dating, yet it happened. Just proved that anything is possible. This made him worry all the more.

Wilson knocked on Haden's door, and let himself in when he saw the young doctor waving at him to come in. "Uhh…Hey, Doctor Sable, mind if I borrow Cameron for a second?" Wilson asked, running a hand through his hair. "Of course." Haden answered, giving a nod to Cameron. The girl flashed him a smile and left the young doctor's office. Wilson couldn't help but look nervous as readied himself to speak with Cameron about what House had told him. "I...uh...wanted to talk to you about House." He started, trying to find the right words to continue. He couldn't beat around the bush, it was best to just come out and ask her straight out what House had told her. "What did House say to you? About actually being nice for once." Wilson asked, getting the question out all in one breath. Cameron couldn't help but smile widely at Wilson, because of the fact that he would be so concerned with what House had said. But it was to be expected seeing as House wasn't the friendliest person, especially to those he didn't even know. "Looks like House didn't tell you, and here I thought he would have told his best friend. Maybe he's had a change of heart?" Cameron teased, not knowing that that was somewhat true. House had told Cameron for a reason, but it wasn't because he no longer liked Wilson, it was because he felt something for Cameron, a stirring in his heart, something he couldn't yet recognize. For a moment Wilson looked worried, for a second he had believed what Cameron said, a rush of doubt entered his head. But he heard the tone of her voice and saw the smile on her face and knew that she was just poking fun at him.

"He just told me that he acted nice to mess with us." Cameron told the Oncologist, a slight smile on her face as she recalled House explaining to her why he had been so nice to a complete stranger. "Typical House, but I would never have expected him to do something like that. Usually he finds some other way to screw with our heads." Cameron said as Wilson nodded in agreement. "Makes sense to me, and I really doubt that House would have some ulterior motive, besides wanting to scare Haden. " Wilson said, glancing at the young doctor. He looked a bit puzzled and impatient as to what was taking Cameron and Wilson so long to discuss. Not wanting to eat up too much of the man's time, Wilson thought it best that he talk to House about the encounter now that he knew why the man had done it in the first place. But he wondered if it was really worth it. After all House was just being House even if he did act considerate for once in his life. He decided not to talk with House; at least not until the man did some other act of kindness for then it would show that there was something wrong with the man, or that he wasn't thinking straight to say the least.

The remainder of the day was spent in his office and visiting his patients to see how they were doing. He would always have more time to explain to Haden what else he had to do, show him how to interact with patients in the most humane way possible, for Wilson was an expert on dealing with delivering people their death sentences'. The older man could only pray that nothing else cropped up in regards to House, he didn't know how much he could take from his friend in the form of random acts of kindness.

Something was slowly changing in House. Of course he would never be a ball of sunshine, but that didn't mean that he couldn't act like a human, at least on some levels. He was already showing some signs of being human by getting jealous when Cameron was around Haden. He would have to put a stop to whatever was developing between them; he would be even grumpier if something developed with the new doctor and his former employee.


End file.
